Zum Sterben geboren
by silverwolfe
Summary: Er ist geboren um zu sterben, er weiß es doch wissen es andere auch?


A/N: Kleines Drama, ich liebe so was. Ich glaube ich hab zuviel SS Storys gelesen. Na ja lest mal und reviewt schön. Denn bei genug Kommis Schreib ich vielleicht noch mal so was.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt. Mir gehört nix, alles gehört Rowling, etc blabla!  
  
Zum Sterben geboren  
  
"Seht mal, da kommt er. Er ist so was von arrogant."  
  
"Und das nur weil er Ihr-Wisst-schon-wenn, fast getötet hat"  
  
"JA und wenn er ihn ganz besiegt hat, wird er sich in diesem Ruhm sonnen"  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt machte einen Spießrutenlauf mit, als er durch die große Halle ging, um zu essen. Es war schon abends, die Sonne versteckte sich blutrot hinter einigen Wolkenfetzen. Ich saß an meinem Tisch, und schaute den Schülern zu. Und ich hörte sie. Es tat mir weh, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts sagen dürfte. Ich hasste den Jungen. Das wusste jeder. Aber niemand wusste, dass ich den Jungen nicht mögen wollte. Ich wollte nicht anfangen ihn zu lieben, obwohl ich seine einzige verwandtschaftliche Beziehung zu unserer Welt war. Niemand wusste, dass ich sein Onkel war. Niemand, außer mir.  
  
Aber nun hatte ich genug. Ich sah wie er litt, und so stand ich auf und begann zu sprechen. Ich hatte die Fähigkeit überall gehört zu werden, auch wenn ich noch so leise sprach.  
  
"Seid ihr alle so sicher, dass er sich feiern lässt. Er weiß es und ich weiß es, nur wir beide. Er wurde in einer Zeit geboren, in der Voldemort grausamer herrschte denn je. An diesem Tage wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die besagt, dass ein Junge die Welt retten wird, doch wird er nicht lange genug leben, um diesen Sieg auszukosten. Er wurde zum Sterben geboren. Er wird in dem Moment sterben in dem Voldemort tot ist." Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter, ich schrie nicht, meine Stimme gewann nur immer mehr Kraft.  
  
"Zum Sterben geboren, willst du das, willst du ...... Wollt ihr diese Last tragen, und es wissen. Er hat zwei Möglichkeiten, tötet er Voldemort, stirbt auch er, aber die Welt ist gerettet. Lässt er Voldemort am Leben, lebt auch er, doch wir würden immer im schatten leben. Ich kenne seine Entscheidung. Lieber würde er sich für euch in Stücke reißen lassen, als dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an sich denkt. Denn er ist wie mein Bruder, sein Vater."  
  
Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und ich hatte die Augen geschlossen. Nun öffnete ich sie wieder und sah in fassungslose Gesichter, und in diesem Moment knallte die Tür auf und ER kam herein, er hatte die Schutzzauber durchbrochen.  
  
Der Kampf dauerte lange, doch von uns starben nur wenige. Aber er, der geboren wurde uns zu schützen, starb in meinem Arm. Wenigstens jetzt wollte ich der Onkel sein, denn ich ihm Jahrelang vorenthalten hatte.  
  
"Danke!" Seine Stimme war leise, aber kräftig "Ich danke dir, Onkel Sev."  
  
Es war schön, wenigstens einmal diesen Namen zu hören.  
  
"Shhh, still. Es ist gleich vorbei." Ich hielt ihn im Arm, wie sein Vater es getan hätte. Ich liebte diesen Jungen, der das einzige war, dass mir von meinem Bruder geblieben war, und auch ihn würde ich verlieren.  
  
"Ich sehe sie, sie warten auf mich, Vater sagt, dass er dich liebt und dir dankt, für dass, was du mir geschenkt hast."  
  
Mir treten die Tränen in die Augen, doch ich schaffe es sie zurückzuhalten, Er soll mich nicht weinen sehen, wenn er stirbt.  
  
Ich spüre, wie ihn seine Kraft verlässt, seine Stimme wird leiser und brüchiger. Und dann hat er uns verlassen genauso wie er gelebt hat, bescheiden immer versucht kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Harry James Potter, der Junge der nur 17 Jahre alt geworden ist. Der Junge der uns alle gerettet hat. Der Junge der mein Herz berührt hat. Nach Jahren wieder. . . . . . . .  
  
Ich nehme seinen Körper auf die Arme und gehe hinaus, und vor mir öffnet sich eine Schlucht, und jeder an dem ich vorbei komme neigt den Kopf in stiller Anerkennung für den Jungen der sein Leben so frei gegeben hat um sie alle zu retten, selbst die gefangenen Todesser huldigen seinen Mut.  
  
Draußen angekommen lege ich seinen Körper auf den Rasen. Über uns leuchten die Sterne so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit einemmal fängt sein Körper an zu glühen, und verschwindet. Er ist nun zu Hause, bei denen die er am meisten geliebt hat. Seine Eltern, sein Pate, und vielen anderen.  
  
Und ich meine eine Stimme zu hören: "Sei nicht traurig, lebe für mich und meinen Sohn. Und lass zu, dass das Leben dich zurückholt, du hast es verdient. Kleiner Bruder. Wir sehen uns wieder, aber jetzt noch nicht, jetzt noch nicht." 


End file.
